Doctors
Numerous doctors have aided the Justice League of Equestria in their adventures. The vast majority of them work at Maretropolis General, but others are currently employed elsewhere or unemployed entirely. They are assisted by various nurses. Light, M.D. Doctor Light is a physician at the Canterlot Clinic. Veno-Mare and Mistress Mare-velous have been patients of Doctor Light. Mid-Nite, M.D. Doctor Mid-Nite is an Earth pony physician at Maretropolis General and a good friend of the Justice League. Formerly, he was Jane Neighpier's colt friend and secretly an industrial saboteur. Captain Orbit, Goldfin, the Vandle, Hell Phoenix, and the Mane-iac have been patients of Doctor Mid-Nite. Strange, M.D. Doctor Strange was an Earth pony physician at Maretropolis General. He quit his job once Hell Phoenix's magic proved a more potent curative than his traditional medicines and methods. It is believed that he is now studying alchemy among the zebras. Goldfin, the Wanderer, and Lex Loriner have been patients of Doctor Strange. Fate, M.D. and Psy D. Doctor Fate is a unicorn psychiatrist at Maretropolis General and a crossword puzzle enthusiast. He tends to get distracted more often than he should. Fate used to take the other doctors on fishing trips, but Doctor Mid-Nite stole his motorboat so that he and Jane Neighpier could flee from Sal Mareoni's gang. The Vandle, the Wanderer and Lex Loriner have been patients of Doctor Fate. Zola, D.O. Doctor Zola is a private unicorn physician in Maretropolis who is routinely hired by upper-class businessponies. Chance has been a patient of Doctor Zola. Doctor Do After finding that Hell Phoenix did not require her help in his battle against Malebolgia, a dejected but undefeated Jane Neighpier started to distribute ads for "Doctor Do's Superhero Super-Counseling." Donning a moustache and pretending to be a professional psychiatrist, she has lately attempted to remedy the Power Ponies' relationship problems. Goldfin, Ironworks, and the Obscure Acolyte have been patients of "Doctor Do." Doctor Doom Doom was a Pegasus doctor of medicine and prosthetist-orthotist until his license was revoked for brutal and unusual methods. The deranged Pegasus regularly returned to Maretropolis General after he was fired, and the other doctors threw him out every time. After one such episode, Cicero abducted him to restore Obscure Acolyte. After the Venom attack on the hospital, he became a mutant rights activist, though he turned his life towards general peacekeeping after the vast majority of mutants were cured of their affliction. Doom signed a contract with LexCorp around the time of Omega Z's attack on Canterlot. The Plague Doctor The Plague Doctor is a mysterious pony of unknown species who seems to possess supernatural powers. He is regarded as a symbol of death across Equestria and his arrival is usually an indication of someone's passing and/or eventual death. When someone has died, he shows up to inspect their body with his cane to determine their cause of death to the tiniest of details, which are then displayed in ghastly images. The reason for why he does this is unknown, though it could be seen as a warning to the living. He also carries medicine that can cure even Hell Viper poison. He has never been seen without his plague doctor outfit, nor has he ever been heard talking. Dazzling Light has been a patient of The Plague Doctor. Dr.Cassava (M.D) Dr. Cassava has been seen working with Cold Cash and Specter/Big Boss, despite not seemingly part of the Hooves. Even though she knows about the villains' enslavement of other ponies, Dr.Cassava has been unwilling to contact the police, or Power Ponies. Stern, no nonsense, and very serious, this professional unicorn, says that she's there to help those in need, but her actions seem to point towards aiding the Hooves. Category:Clinician